edfandomcom-20200215-history
Who Let the Ed In?
"Who Let the Ed In?" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Ed shows off his imaginary friend Jib, who ruins Eddy's plans and being rebellious, ticking Eddy off. Plot There is much work to be done today for Eddy's latest scam is to get all the kids rolling up to play his giant - and rigged - prize grabber machine. Double D is slaving away but Ed's got other things on his mind, or rather out of his mind because he's busy playing with Jib his imaginary friend. Work on the grabber is held up for a while but Eddy and Double D soon grow weary of Ed n Jib's tireless antics, its time to get back to business. But Ed isn't playing, or rather he is but not the game Eddy would like him to play. Instead Ed and Jib go around innocently putting their spanner in the works, distributing gifts for free and telling everyone that Eddy's prize grabber is a money-making scam. Its just too much for Eddy to take! Conscious that Jib will lead him to financial ruin he and Double D consult Jonny and Plank on the subject of imaginary friends and a way to get rid of Jib for good. Jonny is vague but Plank comes up trumps and surprisingly the plan works. Jib leaves, Ed is heartbroken, Edd philosophical and Eddy, feeling vengeful just wants to open Ed's eyes. Don't blink! Quotes *'Edd': at Eddy's impatience "I fail to see the correlation between ready and complete, Eddy! Plunger, please." Eddy: "Don't get your sock in a knot, Mr. Perfecto." ---- *'Eddy': Ed "Ed, plunger! Are you counting your teeth again?" ---- *'Ed': Jib "Take this! And that! Oh, your fly is open! Think again, zombie mind muncher from mucus mansion!" ---- *'Jimmy': at the prize grabber "Did it fall off a truck?" Sarah: "That's how my brother was born!" ---- *'Jonny': "Plank says to build an invisible trap." Eddy: "Makes sense. Double D, draw up the invisible plans." Edd: "With invisible ink? Heheh, this is contagious." ---- *'Eddy': Jib's invisible cases into the trunk "I'll miss ya like a hernia." ---- *'Edd': jaded "I must express my concern of accomplishing anything with Jib around. I'm in quite of a quandary." Eddy: snappily "Forget your laundry! I hate Jib!" the swing hard, hitting on Eddy's back ---- *'Ed': on Edd's shoulder "Who's gonna push me on the swing?" sob "Or go fishing with me?" sob "Who's gonna help me butter my toast...?" Edd: "Time heals all wounds, Ed." *'Eddy' [off-screen]'': "Oh, Ed?" Trivia *In the beginning of the episode when Edd asks for a saw and Ed dug around for one, there was a saw behind him! *The name of the bus that picks up Jib called "Dander Hound" is clearly based on a popular American bus line called Greyhound Lines. *In this episode, Sarah said that Ed was born by falling off a truck, but in a later episode, Ed said he was born on a pirate ship, though Ed is known to exaggerate. *Kevin is seen with Sarah and Jimmy, but he usually hangs out with Nazz or Rolf or both. *When Ed held Jimmy back warning about the machine being a scam, Jimmy lost his present Jib gave to him, but in the next shot, the present was back. *'Note: 'Kevin's bike is shown rolling over Jimmy's foot, but he doesn't show any signs of pain. Which is strange for a boy who gets injured in every episode he appears. Video ''These clips were provided by ThePj221 on Youtube IxHxSdSGQ7o tXBH-GJmXSQ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with scams